Les Maraudeuses
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Et si les Maraudeurs avaient été… des filles ? Eh bien, au lieu de notre groupe mythique de farceurs James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, venez découvrir la plus belle bande de pétasses que Poudlard ait jamais porté : Jamie, Syrielle, Remicia et Petra !


_Disclaimer : Harry Potter ainsi que les Maraudeurs (tout comme leur sexualité) ne m'appartiennent aucunement et sont à m'dame JK Rowling !_

_A/N : Bijour à tous ! Petit OS tout à fait imprévu écrit en 1 petite heure, qui a traversé mon esprit par hasard. A l'heure qu'il est, il devrait être rempli de révisions, mais au lieu de ça, le voilà rempli de conneries ! Cette idée de fic tordue m'est venue en regardant un épisode de « Malcolm » ; celui où Loïs imagine comment aurait été sa vie si elle avait eu des filles à la place de ses fils… Et voilà cette idée mise à la sauce HP et remaniée à la Mely ! C'est assez rare que j'écrive sur les Maraudeurs mais là je ne voyais qu'eux pour ce rôle lol… Voilà, histoire de rire un peu aux dépends de nos quatre amis et aussi de me moquer du type de filles qu'ils incarnent ici et dont j'ai horreur. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai également inversé les sexes de certains autres élèves héhé… Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! _

**

* * *

**

**LES MARAUDEUSES**

Perchée sur des talons aiguilles avec lesquels elle semblait souffrir atrocement, Jamie Potter, élève de Gryffondor de dix-sept ans, se hâta de sortir des toilettes des filles pour rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

- Alors, comment elles me vont ? minauda Jamie en tournant sur elle-même pour faire admirer sa silhouette avec ses chaussures à talons rouge vif.

- Sensass ! T'es trop belle, ma chérie ! répondit Petra Pettigrow avec enthousiasme. J'adorerais pouvoir porter des trucs comme ça, moi… ajouta-t-elle en soupirant tristement. Mais je ne peux pas…

- Mais évidemment que tu ne peux pas, Petra, tu es trop grosse ! rétorqua Jamie en secouant sa crinière brune.

- Mais pourtant, j'ai perdu trois kilos pendant l'été ! se défendit Petra, son menton rond se mettant à trembler.

- Ce serait trente qu'il faudrait en perdre, trésor, répliqua Jamie sans cesser de sourire d'un air faux. Tu aurais l'air d'une truie sur échasses. Certaines choses qui font sexy sur certaines font hélas ridicule sur d'autres ! déclara-t-elle en remontant un peu plus sa minijupe. Bon, allez, tu viens, on retourne dans la Grande Salle ! J'ai trop hâte de montrer mes nouvelles chaussures à Syr' et Remie !

Petra soupira et acquiesça. Jamie était toujours méchante avec elle et ce depuis toujours. Faisant partie, avec sa meilleure amie Syrielle Black, de l'équipe de Pom-pom-girls de Gryffondor, elle était l'une des élèves les plus populaires à Poudlard. De plus, elle était très belle avec ses longs et épais cheveux brun foncé, ses yeux chocolats aux longs cils et sa taille de mannequin. Et elle était encore plus jolie depuis sa Première année où elle avait troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles de contact version sorcier qui lui rendait les yeux brillants et changeant de nuance selon l'humeur ; dernier cri à Paris. Evidemment, tous les garçons de Poudlard étaient fous d'elle et elle le leur rendait bien… Son passe-temps favori était de draguer tous les beaux garçons de l'école, même lorsqu'elle avait un petit ami officiel ce qui ne durait généralement pas plus de deux semaines… En ce moment, elle sortait avec Malvin Prewett depuis quelques jours mais elle ne se gênait pas pour autant pour allumer et brancher d'autres mecs devant le sien…

Petra Pettigrow, petite élève rondouillette, maladroite et inconnue de tous aux joues rondes parsemées d'acné et aux cheveux crépus, fascinée par cette fille à qui tout semblait réussir, avait alors tout fait, en deuxième année, pour devenir amie avec la célèbre et si populaire Jamie Potter. Mais ce n'était que par pure intérêt, pour l'une et l'autre. Petra restait avec Jamie pour être vue, et Jamie, elle, gardait Petra pour paraître d'autant plus sublime à côté de « ce petit boudin » et pour avoir tout le loisir de lui donner des ordres.

Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient des toilettes, elles croisèrent une élève de Serpentard qui s'apprêtait à y entrer. Assez maigre, les cheveux noirs gras, le nez proéminent et l'air méfiant, cette Serpentarde solitaire sans aucun ami était le souffre-douleur préféré de Jamie et de sa bande qu'elles adoraient torturer.

- Tiens, tiens… lança Jamie en souriant de toutes ses dents à la nouvelle venue. Alors Sevy, on va se repoudrer le nez ? Dans ton cas, il faudrait plutôt le faire disparaître totalement, non ? ricana-t-elle.

A ces mots, Severine Rogue fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

- La ferme, Jamie ! Quand on s'est fait passer dessus par tous les joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard, on ne la ramène pas !

- Moi au moins, je fais envie, répliqua Jamie en toisant Severine d'un air apitoyé. Je suis certaine que pas même un Elfe de Maison aurait envie de toi, ma pauvre fille ! Et je suis sûre qu'il y a encore plus de gras dans tes cheveux que dans tout le corps de Petra !

Sur ce, Jamie éclata d'un rire diabolique tandis que Severine s'en allait, furieuse de s'être encore fait insulter par cette garce de Potter.

- Je ne t'ai pas vexée par mon allusion au moins, trésor ? demanda Jamie à Petra, tout sourire.

- Non, Jamie, tu fais comme tu veux, répondit Petra en baissant les yeux.

- Parfait. Bon, assez perdu de temps, allons à la Grande Salle. Et prend mon sac ! ordonna-t-elle. Je ne vais tout de même pas de porter moi-même avec ces talons qui me torturent déjà assez les pieds ! gémit-elle en se mettant à marcher, suivie de Petra.

Elles entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle et comme d'habitude, Jamie attira l'attention de tous par sa tenue provocante. Tous les garçons la dévoraient des yeux et elle en semblait totalement ravie.

- Bon… alors où est-il… murmura Jamie en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne l'ai pas encore dragué aujourd'hui… Petra, repère-le ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Il est au bout de la table des Serdaigle, Jamie, répondit Petra.

Secouant ses cheveux et remontant un peu plus sa jupe, Jamie se dirigea alors d'un pas charmeur et provoquant vers la direction indiquée et arriva rapidement devant le jeune homme qu'elle cherchait. Lilian Evans. Le seul garçon de Poudlard qu'elle voulait vraiment et qui ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle, ironie du sort… C'était un grand roux aux traits séduisants et aux doux yeux vert menthe. Il était assis seul en bout de table en train d'écrire.

- Ça va, Lilian ? minauda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table du jeune homme. On ne s'est même pas encore dit bonjour aujourd'hui, non ?

- Bonjour, Jamie, répondit Lilian d'un air exaspéré sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? roucoula Jamie en faisant mine de bouder.

- Jamie, je ne t'ai jamais embrassée et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! répliqua Lilian qui semblait déjà agacé.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que je ne te plaît pas ! répliqua Jamie, mains sur les hanches. Regarde-moi ! Je suis grande, brune, belle, mince et je suis l'une des filles les plus adulées de tout Poudlard !

- Mais tu es aussi une fille creuse et frivole ! rétorqua Lilian d'un air méprisant. Et je déteste les filles superficielles dans ton genre, alors tu peux toujours me draguer mais jamais je ne sortirai avec toi, Jamie Potter ! conclut-il en se levant avant de la planter sur place.

- C'est ça mon petit intello, un jour, tu seras à moi ! s'exclama Jamie avec un sourire confiant. Je t'aurais, toi aussi !

- C'est clair ! l'encouragea Petra.

Alors que Lilian s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle, il croisa Remicia Lupin qui elle, y entrait. Il la salua brièvement de la tête avant de s'en aller. Des filles de la bande des Maraudeuses, comme elles se faisaient surnommer à Poudlard, Remicia était la seule que Lilian supportait. Elle n'était pas aussi provocante que Jamie et lui semblait moins superficielle, ses bonnes notes et son statut de Préfète le prouvaient.

- Oh, regarde Petra, Remicia est là ! lança Jamie. Eh, Remie chérie, on est là !

Apercevant ses amies, Remicia se dirigea vers elles en souriant.

- Comment… tu… vas ? dirent en même temps Jamie et Remicia, la voix entrecoupée par leurs bises de salutation.

- Superbes, tes talons, ma chérie ! la complimenta Remicia. Tu les as achetés où ?

- Je les ai commandés chez _Witches Success_ à Pré-au-Lard, se vanta Jamie, ravie de se faire admirer.

- Aaah, trop cool, il est trop classe ce magasin ! s'enthousiasma Remicia. Syrielle veut s'acheter sa robe de bal de Saint-Valentin là-bas, d'ailleurs.

- Moui… enfin, si elle rentre dedans, pouffa Jamie. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a grossi, Syr', depuis quelques temps ? Elle a sûrement abusé du buffet au mariage de son cousin Narcisse avec Lucy Malefoy la semaine dernière… Je vais arrêter de lui prêter mes jupes je crois, elle serait capable d'agrandir l'arrière ! se moqua-t-elle. Et sinon, quoi de neuf, ma chérie ?

- Oh, eh bien… commença Remicia, les yeux pétillant. Je reviens du bureau du Professeur Flitwick et…

- De _sous_ son bureau, corrigea Jamie sans cesser de sourire hypocritement.

- Oui eh bien, n'empêche qu'il vient de transformer mon T de mon dernier contrôle de Sortilèges en A ! fanfaronna Remicia en exhibant sa copie. Géniaaal, pas vrai ?

Remicia Lupin passait aux yeux de tous pour un petit ange, avec ses beaux cheveux châtain clair ondulés et ses grands et adorables yeux miel. Mais elle cachait bien son jeu car elle était presque aussi garce que Jamie et tout aussi hypocrite. C'était pour cela qu'elles s'entendaient si bien. Néanmoins, Remicia n'était pas aussi vache avec les autres filles et était la plus studieuse de la bande des Maraudeuses. Etant donné que ses parents n'étaient pas aussi riches que ceux de Jamie ou de Syrielle, elle étudiait davantage, afin de se trouver un jour un bon emploi. Mais lorsqu'elle avait des mauvaises notes, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour se montrer _très_ gentille avec les professeurs masculins afin d'améliorer ses notes…

- Tant mieux pour toi, ma chérie, répondit Jamie. Ooh, désolée, le devoir m'appelle, les filles, je reviens… lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en direction d'une bande de garçons de Serpentard avec lesquels elle adorait flirter, tout en ignorant son petit ami Malvin assis plus loin.

Sitôt Jamie partie, Remicia en profita pour semer la zizanie – domaine dans lequel elle excellait – et se dirigea vers Malvin.

- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle flirte avec tous ces garçons, mon petit Malvin ? minauda-t-elle tout en tortillant entre ses doigts une de ses mèches châtaines. Pourtant, elle sort officiellement avec toi…

- Bah, tu sais bien que Jamie adore me rendre jaloux… répondit le jeune homme sans grande conviction.

¤¤¤

Un peu plus tard, Jamie, Remicia et Petra sortirent de la Grande Salle pour regagner la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Tandis que les filles parlaient fringues et du dernier mec le plus en vue de Poudlard en traversant les couloirs du château, une voix sévère derrière elles les fit littéralement sursauter.

- Miss Potter ! entendirent-elles le Professeur McGonagall appeler.

Jamie se hâta de fermer sa robe de sorcière pour masquer son petit haut moulant et sa minijupe, tenues strictement interdites dans l'établissement.

- Oui, Professeur ? répondit-elle, l'air le plus innocent du monde, en se retournant.

- Miss Potter ! répéta McGonagall d'un ton sévère. Que faites-vous, perchée sur ces choses ?

- Ce ne sont pas des choses mais des talons aiguilles dernier cri ! répliqua Jamie avec humeur, persuadée que cette vieille bique n'avait aucun sens de la mode.

- Eh bien, je vous prierai de les ôter pour revenir à la tenue conforme qu'exige l'école ! répliqua le Professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé. Je ne tolérerai pas une telle provocation à Poudlard, sachez-le ! Et puis… Vous seriez encore capable de crever un œil à quelqu'un avec ces engins grotesques ! conclut-elle en lui tournant le dos. Veuillez les retirer sitôt dans votre dortoir. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus, Miss Potter ! C'est déjà votre troisième avertissement ce mois-ci !

Et tandis que le Professeur McGonagall s'en allait après avoir déclaré 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Jamie se tourna, furibonde, vers ses amies.

- Non mais quelle vieille peau de vache ! pesta-t-elle en tapant du pied. Je m'habille comme je veux, franchement !

- Ouais t'as trop raison, Jamie ! l'approuva Remicia derrière elle. Envoie-là paître, cette vieille folle !

- C'est clair ! déclara Petra en les suivant tandis qu'elles se remettaient en route.

Elles entrèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir où leurs oreilles furent immédiatement alertées par des gémissements provenant du lit de Jamie.

- Syrielle ! gronda Jamie en découvrant son amie sous la couette, à moitié nue et enlacée par des bras masculins. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de le faire dans ton propre lit !

- Le tien est plus grand ! répliqua Syrielle en rabattant la couette sur elle et son amant. Oh… Janus… Oui, vas-y… Toi aussi, Jack… oh…

- Et ils font ça à trois sur mon lit en plus ! Bon, retournons à la salle commune, soupira Jamie. Puisque Syrielle est incapable de contrôler sa libido…

- Tu te crois mieux ? fit Remicia d'un air malicieux.

- Hum… Non, c'est vrai ! admit Jamie en éclatant de rire. Bon allez, descendons les filles ! Il y a peut-être encore du mâle potable dans la Salle Commune à cette heure-là… Hi, hi…

Syrielle Black avait été élue la plus belle fille de l'année, l'an dernier. Et lorsqu'elle avait remporté le titre de « Reine de Poudlard » contre Jamie, cette dernière avait été folle de rage et l'avait insultée et traitée de tous les noms derrière son dos, bien qu'en face, elle l'ait immédiatement félicitée par des « Je suis trooop contente pour toi, ma chérie ! »

Syrielle, il fallait bien l'admettre, était extrêmement belle, avec sa cascade de longs cheveux noirs souples et brillants, ses yeux de biche sombre, son teint mat, sa taille élancée et ses traits fins et parfaits. Elle était encore plus belle que sa sœur aînée Regina Black, Serpentarde star de Poudlard de sa génération. Et en plus d'avoir un visage adorable, Syrielle venait d'une des familles de sorciers les plus en vue et riches du pays. De ce fait, Syrielle abordait presque chaque jour sous sa robe de sorcière une nouvelle tenue. Jamie dépensait des fortunes en maquillage et en vêtements pour l'égaler et bien qu'elle fût très jolie elle aussi, Syrielle restait la plus belle fille de Poudlard, ce qui faisait enrager Jamie. Mais Syrielle était également réputée pour être la fille la plus facile de Poudlard et rares étaient les garçons de Poudlard, même un physique moyen, qui ne se soient pas retrouvés dans un lit ou un coin sombre avec Syrielle… Si Jamie était allumeuse et facile, Syrielle, elle, était totalement nymphomane et adorait ça.

Sur la proposition de Jamie, les trois filles laissèrent ainsi Syrielle seule avec ses amants de la soirée et descendirent finir la leur avec les garçons de la Salle Commune encore réveillés.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, peu de temps avant le petit déjeuner, Remicia, qui s'était réveillée en retard, se hâta de rejoindre les toilettes des filles du troisième étage où la bande avait l'habitude de traîner le matin.

- Eh, les filles, vous êtes là ? lança-t-elle devant la dernière cabine de toilettes avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Jamie et Petra, en train de fumer en cachette, bondirent comme si elles avaient le feu au derrière et se hâtèrent de cacher leurs cigarettes derrière leur dos.

- Remicia ! Idiote, tu m'as fait peur ! rugit Jamie. Je croyais que c'était la vieille McGonagall. Allez, ne reste pas plantée là ! Entre vite avant qu'on nous surprenne !

Remicia se hâta de les rejoindre dans la cabine qu'elle referma derrière elle.

- T'en veux une, Remicia ? lui proposa Petra qui était chargée de garder leurs paquets dans son sac.

- Oui, je veux bien ! répondit Remicia en prenant la cigarette que lui proposait Petra.

Tandis qu'elle la portait à sa bouche avant de l'allumer avec l'extrémité de sa baguette magique, Jamie sortait sa brosse à cheveux de son sac.

- J'en ai marre d'avoir ces satanés frisottis, malgré les brushings ! gémit-elle. Ça me soule grave ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas de belles ondulations comme toi, Remicia, ou les cheveux lisses de Syrielle ?

- Tu peux te consoler en regardant l'énorme touffe carrément impossible à démêler de Petra, la consola Remicia comme si cette dernière n'était pas là. Et je ne parle même pas de la chevelure grasse et poisseuse de cette horrible Severine Rogue… ajouta Remicia en tirant la langue de dégoût. Et vous avez vu sa petite moustache ? Pire que celle de Francesca Londubat ! Berk berk berk ! Cette Severine ne se lave-t-elle donc jamais ?

- Ça, c'est vrai, approuva Jamie. Je suis sûre que même cet ogre qui s'occupe de la forêt de Poudlard, cet affreux Hacrid, a prit plus de bains qu'elle de sa vie.

- Je crois que c'est Hagrid, fit remarquer Petra d'une petite voix.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, boudin ! répliqua méchamment Jamie, furieuse d'avoir été contredite. Bon allez, on y va, fit-elle en jetant son mégot de cigarette dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Elles allèrent ensuite prendre leur petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle avec une bande de garçons membres de l'équipe de Quidditch avec lesquels Jamie passa son temps à glousser et à flirter, étant donné que c'était son seul moyen de communication avec le sexe opposé. Puis, Remicia se leva pour aller en cours. Le premier cours de la journée était Histoire de la Magie, aussi, Jamie et Petra décidèrent tout naturellement de le sécher et elles rejoignirent Remicia durant l'heure qui suivie. Mais, chose étrange, Syrielle ne se montra pas en cours de toute la journée. Et pourtant, les filles l'avaient bien vue réveillée le matin…

- Je suis sûre que cette conne est encore en train de s'envoyer un mec dans la forêt interdite ! déclara Jamie, furieuse du lapin que Syrielle leur avait posé.

- C'est clair ! l'approuva Petra en la suivant, tandis qu'elle remontait dans le dortoir avec Remicia, les cours à présent terminés.

Mais une fois arrivées, elles furent très choquées de constater que Syrielle était là, assise seule sur le lit sans aucun garçon, et en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes !

- Ooh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, trésor ? demanda Jamie d'une voix faussement consolatrice en s'avançant vers elle tandis que Petra entourait Syrielle d'un bras réconfortant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces larmes de crocodile ? Tu fais couler tout ton mascara, ma chérie, c'est affreux…

- Bouhou… J'suis enceinte ! sanglotait Syrielle.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que je trouvais qu'elle avait grossi des fesses, chuchota Jamie l'oreille de Remicia qui pouffa immédiatement.

- Oh ! Mais enceinte de qui ? s'alarma Petra.

- J'en sais rien ! répondit Syrielle en se remettant à sangloter de plus belle sur l'épaule de Petra. Pourquoi ça n'arrive à moi, bouhou… C'est toujours sur moi que ça – snif – tombe les sales trucs ! J'en ai maaarre ! Bouhou… J'vais me suicider !

- Calme-toi, Syrielle, lui conseilla Remicia. Bête comme tu es, je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas su lire ton test de grossesse correctement… Allez, arrête de chouiner, on va en refaire un autre…

- D'ac-cord… hoqueta Syrielle en reniflant.

- Oh, ma chérie… C'est _moche_ ce qui t'arrive ! déclara Jamie en lui offrant son sourire le plus hypocrite. Je resterais bien avec toi mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Malvin, tu sais, mon nouveau mec… J'ai l'impression que je l'ai un peu délaissé ces temps-ci, le pauvre, fit-elle avec un petit rire. Allez, à plus ! conclut-elle en laissant Syrielle pleurnicher sur Petra et Remicia après leur avoir envoyé une bise imaginaire de la main.

¤¤¤

Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Jamie repéra bien vite son petit ami Malvin assis avec des amis à la table des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers lui à pas conquérants, telle la reine des lieux.

- Ciao, mon beau ! lança-t-elle en s'installant sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je t'ai manquée ?

- Euh… Jamie, il faut qu'on parle… déclara Malvin d'une voix douce en la repoussant légèrement.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

- De nous… Je… euh… Ecoute, Jamie, tu n'arrêtes pas de flirter avec pleins de gars, même quand je suis là, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu n'as aucun respect pour moi et que tu n'es pas assez mûre pour avoir un petit ami sérieux… Alors… c'est fini entre nous, annonça-t-il.

Jamie sembla comme foudroyée par les paroles de Malvin. Elle venait de… se faire larguer comme une vieille chaussette… Elle, la merveilleuse Jamie Potter, et en pleine Salle Commune devant tout le monde, en plus !

- Je suis désolé, reprit Malvin d'un air embarrassé. Mais nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre… Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aimera vraiment. Et je l'ai trouvée, celle qui me comprend…

- Ah oui ? Et quelle est donc cette sale pouffiasse avec qui tu me trompes ? hurla Jamie, sans se rendre compte que toute la Grande Salle l'observait, en ricanant pour beaucoup. C'est qui ? Une pétasse blonde, j'imagine, hein ?

- Elle est… juste derrière toi, déclara Malvin d'une petite voix.

Aussitôt, Jamie se retourna pour rencontrer le visage de sa rivale et là, elle eut un véritable choc. Immédiatement, sa bouche et les bras se firent ballants et son regard était livide. Un éclair l'aurait frappée de plein fouet que le résultat aurait été exactement le même.

- Pe… Petra ! s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée. Petra Pettigrow ? Merlin… Non, tu ne me trompes pas avec ce _boudin_ quand même !

- Je suis désolée, Jamie, s'excusa Petra d'une petite voix. Mais tu as toujours été tellement méchante avec moi malgré tous mes efforts. Mais ça a payé… Maintenant, je sors avec Malvin et je suis populaire, et toi…

- Moi, je suis toujours Jamie Potter, la fille la _plus_ populaire de Poudlard ! répliqua cette dernière, furibonde.

- Et qui vient de se faire plaquer devant tout Poudlard, termina Petra.

Se rendant alors compte que tout le monde l'observait, Jamie rougit de honte et de fureur. Lilian Evans, lui, semblait particulièrement jubiler de voir que la petite reine Jamie Potter venait de recevoir une belle leçon de vie.

- Aaaaaah ! Je vais te tuer, te tuer ! Sale GROSSE PETASSE ! beugla-t-elle en se mettant à pourchasser Petra qui, apeurée, ce mit à courir aussi vite que le lui permettait son gros popotin.

Ce soir-là, Petra Pettigrow allait tout faire pour échapper aux griffes d'une Jamie Potter folle de rage qui voulait la scalper avec sa brosse à cheveux, Syrielle Black passerait la première moitié de la nuit à la bibliothèque pour trouver un sort lui permettant d'avorter et l'autre partie en discothèque à Pré-au-Lard où elle était attendue, et quant à Remicia Lupin, elle, réfléchirait à une nouvelle stratégie pour persuader gentiment le Professeur Slughorn de remonter son T de moyenne en Potions…

Bref, une soirée comme les autres, pour une bande de pétasses…

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

_A/N : Je vous laisse élire la plus pétasse des quatre lol ! (oui je sais, c'est dur…) Même Petra l'est, et autant traître en mec qu'en fille haha… En tout cas, j'espère que ce délire sur les Maraudeurs vous a plu ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire oO Bon, les pétasses sont ici très caricaturales mais bon je trouvais ça plus drôle hihi ! Personnellement, après cette expérience, je crois que je préfère largement les Maraudeurs en garçons huhu p Sur ce, bisous à tous et merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ! Peut-être qu'un jour j'en referai une du même style avec Harmony, Rose, Herman et Dragana… haha vous avez deviné ? A bientôt tout le monde !_


End file.
